Bloons Super Monkey 3(Zathus' Conception)
This is my conception of Bloons Super Monkey 3. You are the Super Monkey, with three different slots to equip different attacks in. There are 10 different powersets to equip your super monkey with. Gear up, and use each attack wisely! There are two more slots to equip accessories, which are found by popping certain bloons. There are eight different upgrades for each purcahseable powerset. A tutorial is also included. Powersets You can read more detail on each powerset on its page. Dart Powerset- Uses darts that can not pop leads on their own. Weakness: Leads Boomerang Powerset- Uses attcaks that hook around, for popping power. Weakness: Leads Ninja Powerset- Uses the stealthy power of a ninja. Weakness: Shadow Bloons. Munitions Poweset- Uses AOE explosives to destroy bloons. Weakness: Black Bloons. Magical Powerset: Uses magic, and lightning to pop bloons. Weakness: Magenta Bloons. Icy Powerset: Snaps bloons to death, in the freeze of winter. Weakness: White Bloons Fire Powerset- Burns bloons to a death. Weakness: Orange Bloons. Technological Powerset- Uses cyborg, and robot parts to take action. Weakness: Glass Bloons. Astral Powerset: Uses the power of the light to ward back bloons. Weakness: Golden Bloons. Toxic Powerset: Uses corrosive acids to melt away bloon layers. Weakness: Ceramic Bloons. Levels Super Monkey must travel through different zones in order to save the poor, innocent monkeys that reside there. Pops your way through ten zones, and 50 levels to save the monkeys! There are five main zones, and the last three are zones buyable through NK Coins. Zone 1: Monkey Plains Level 1: The Ambush. A small squadron of bloons are attempting to take out Monkey Plains! You must stop them at all costs Super Monkey. Mini-Boss: P.H.A.S.E. Level 2: Raiding Bloon Campus: A small group of bloon camps are in sight Super Monkey! Destroy them at all cost. Mini-Boss: Unison. Level 3: Slay the Blimp: A MOAB has been sited! Take dow it, and the small rush of bloons coming with it. Mini-Boss: MOAB. Level 4: Stay Behind: The bloons are coming back now. Stop, and defend before you proceed any further. Mini-Boss: G.U.A.R.D. Level 5: Mandrake The Demonic: All systems go Super Monkey! One of the stronger minions of Electro are upon on us. Defeat him before he can take over Monkey City. Main Boss: Mandrake. Zone 2: The Jungle Level 1: Welcome to the Jungle: The bloons have lead us into a jungle where some of the stronger bloon camps reside! Go in and slay them for them what is right! Mini-Boss: L.E.A.F. Level 2: The Clearing: An all out war has begun in the clearing. You are given a free side-kick in this mission, as you will need it for what you see comming across the clearing! Mini-Boss: C.A.N.O.P.Y. Level 3: The Treetops: Specail forces tell us that camo bloons are preparing for a strike. Hopefully you have some ninja upgrades by now. Mini-Boss: Camoflaugeer. Level 4: MOAB Madness: My bad feeling sense is tingling! There is something huge indeed coming your way. Mini-Boss: MOAB Phlanax. Level 5: Hyurandi, Something Gone Wrong: This is impossible! A green bloon has been causing all this damage? Something tells me its far more powerful than it looks. Super Monkey, try not to underestimate it. Main Boss: Hyurandi. Zone 3: The Ice Plateau Level 1: Cold Bite: The bloons have some how adapted the cold, and are sending them at us! Refrain from using ice powers Super Monkey, these are White Bloons, immune to the cold. Mini-Boss: F.R.O.S.T.Y. Level 2: Cold Shoulder: The bloons are sending us stronger rushes as we push closer. We need the best we can get to beat these little buggers. Mini-Boss: G.L.A.C.I.E.R. Level 3: Cry of the North: A strange white bloon is coming your way Super Monkey, its record shows the cause of a lot of damage, so be careful. Mini-Boss: Yetti. Level 4: Arctic Battle: A huge rush is coming your way Super Monkey, keep a sharp eye out for those stronger Zebra Bloons! Mini-Boss: Arctic. Level 5: Glacial Proportions: A strange bloon that controls the frost has arrived to teach you a lesson. Beware, because it really wants to kill you. Main Boss: Chill. Zone 4: Bloon Dunes Level 1: Sandy Troubles: Get ready for a rush so big, I hope you have Tier 5 weaponry at least! Mini-Boss: C.A.C.T.I. Level 2: Sand In Your Shoes: An army of bizzare Orange Bloons are marching our way, and they are immune to the heat! Mini-Boss: B.L.A.Z.E. Level 3: Cactus Dance: Bloons are forming the shapes of creatures that live in the desert to confuse you! Make sure you don't miss them before their gone. Mini-Boss: Lance. Level 4: Flaming Heat: Dont get dillusional from the hot yet Super Monkey, keep a sharp eye, and tell whats real, and not. We dont want to pay any property damage again, now do we?. Mini-Boss: Illusion. Level 5: The Pyromaniac: Electro's brother has just arrived on the battlefield. He's probably here to teach us a lesson. Well, show him his power over fire is no match for the Super Monkey. Main Boss: Pyro. Zone 5: The Bloon Stronghold Level 1: Questionable Terrain: We are right outside the bloon stronghold, if we can just get close enough, we can show those Bloons who's boss around here. Mini-Boss: S.H.E.I.L.D. Level 2: The Exterior Grounds: An armada of bloons are set outside the castle with the sole purpose to defend it. Bring all of those bloons to death Super Monkey. Mini-Boss: C.L.U.S.T.E.R. Level 3: Category, Power: The courtyard is overrun with bloons! Pop them all so we can proceed. Mini-Boss: Ultrama. Level 4: The Interior: We must kill all the bloon guards if we want to face off with Electro! Mini-Boss: P.A.L.A.D.I.N. Level 5: They Can Fit A Blimp In Here?: Electro is here, but he is riding in his Chariot! Wait, they fit this huge blimp into a throne room? Anyway, Electro should be inside, and we can finnaly kill him! Main Boss: Chariot/Electro. The other three zones will have their own pages. They are: Zone 6: Revamped Monkey Lane Zone 7: The Monkey Mounts -Zone 8: Deeper Bloon Sea -Zone 9: The Ghost Graveyard -Zone 10: Death Valley Leveling Up Super Monkey can level up! Every time you pop a certain number of bloons, SM levels up! You can then place a skill point on his Skill Tree. Level 1: 1000 Bloons. Level 2: 10,000 Bloons. Level 3: 100,000 Bloons. Level 4: 250,000 Bloons. Level 5: 500,000 Bloons. Level 6: 800,000 Bloons. Level 7: 1,000,000 Bloons. Level 8: 1,150,000 Bloons. Level 9: 1,500,000 Bloons. Level 10: 1,750,000 Bloons. Level 11: 2,100,000 Bloons. Level 12: 2,500,000 Bloons. Level 13: 5,000,000 Bloons. Level 14: 7,750,000 Bloons. Level 15: 10,000,000 Bloons. You cannot level up farther than 15, but you're total bloon pop count does go up. Skill Tree The skill tree is made up of different teirs. There are three abilities on each teir, and five teirs. This means you will get all 15 skills, but its up to you to decide what you get when. You require the skill below it to unlock the higher teir version. Teir 1: Peirce- Can peirce through 3 bloons rather than 1. Speed- Super Monkey flies .5x faster. Power- Can pop double layers than usual. Teir 2: Popping Power- Can pop through five bloons rather than just three. (requires Peirce) Health Boost- Give Super Monkey 50 HP, rather than just the usual 25. (requires Speed) Ice Pops White- Ice attacks can pop white bloons. (requires Power) Teir 3: Specail Material Bombs: Bombs can pop black bloons. (requires Popping Power) Sheild- Boosts Defense Points by 5 to 10, rather than usual 5. (requires Health Boost) Enhanced Magic- Magic does doubled damage to Ceramics now. (requires Ice Pops White) Teir 4: Splodey Sharps- All sharp objects create a small implosion, popping lead bloons. (requires Special Materials Bombs) Vitality- Increases max HP to 100. (requires Shield) Infernal Blaze- Flame can pop Orange Bloons. (requires Enhanced Magic) Teir 5: Ultimatanium Laser Blasts- Tech can pop glass bloons. (requires Splodey Sharp) Concentration Barrier- Increases Defense Points to 20. (requires Vitality) Mega Damage- All attacks pop 2x more layers! (requires Infernal Blaze) Stats When Super Monkey levels up, you can also increase his stats. You gain five stat points per level up, and can apply them as many times as you like per level up. But me careful, you only get 75 points... HP: (default: 25). SMs max health. Health is lost by certain bloons, and when they attack. Ramming into bloons deal different amounts of damage, dependant by their RBE in BTD. Like a Spiked Black Bloon would deal 11 damage. There is no Maxinum. Pierce: (default: 1) How many bloons SM can smash through, plus how much each attack naturally does. Maxinum is 35. Speed: (default: 1) How fast SM flys around the screen, plus capes boosts or debuffs bought from Dr. Monkey's shop. Maxinum is 50. Adreniline: (default: 0) How fast Ultimate powers cooldown. For every point, it decreases by 1 second, but maxinum on this is 40. Defense: (default: 2) How much damage Super Monkey resists. For every point, decreases damage by 1/2 a damage point. Maxinum is 20. Dr. Monkey's Shop Acessories are not only dropped by bloons, but can be bought from Dr. Monkey for Blop Cash. Capes Cape of Speedierness: Adds two Speed Points. Costs 250 Blop Cash. Cape of Deadliness: Adds two point to Peirce. Costs 400 Blop Cash. Cape of Vitality: Adds 10 points to HP. Costs 300 Blop Cash. Cape of Bloon Wisdom: Adds 5 points to Peirce. Costs 800 Blop Cash. Cape of Increased Life Insurance: Adds 25 points to HP. Costs 1000 Blop Cash. Cape of Embers: Fire Attacks pop 2x as many layers. Costs 750 Blop Cash. Cape of Ice: Ice Attacks pop 2x as many layers. Costs 750 Blop Cash. Cape of the Elementals: Fire, Ice, and Magic attacks pop 2x as many layers. Costs 2500 Blop Cash. Rings Rings ca be equipped twice, but gets rid of cape. You cannot have two capes, but can have 1 ring, and 1 cape. Ring of Popping Power: Adds 1 point to Peirce. Costs 100 Blop Cash. Ring of Strength: Adds 5 points to Peirce. Costs 1250 Blop Cash. Ring of Mightiness: Adds 10 points to Peirce. Costs 3000 Blop Cash. Ring of Heart: Adds 5 points to HP. Costs 200 Blop Cash. Ring of Livliness: Adds 15 points to HP. Costs 750 Blop Cash. Ring of Spirit: Adds 25 points to HP. Costs 1300 Blop Cash. Ring of Speed: Adds 1 point to Speed. Costs 150 Blop Cash. Ring of Nimble Moving: Adds 5 points to Speed. Cost 800 Blop Cash. Ring of Quickness: Adds 10 points to Speed. Cost: 1800 Blop Cash. Bloons and Properties There are certain bloon types, and properties that affect gameplay. Bloons Red Bloon- Average. Takes one hit to pop. Blue Bloon- Pops into a red. It is also faster. Green Bloon- Pops down into a blue. Moves slightly faster. Yellow Bloon- A swift bloon, that pops into a green. Pink Bloon- Mighty fast bloon, that pops down into a yellow. Black Bloon- A bomb resistant bloon, pops down into two pinks. White Bloon- A bloon that is durable to the cold. Pops into two pinks just like a Black Bloon. Zebra Bloon- Is resistant to both ice and bombage. Pops into one black, and one white. Orange Bloon- Is resistant to flames. Pops down into two pink bloons. Magenta Bloon- Immune to magical approach. Pops into two pinks. Shadow Bloons- Have no parent, and are immune to Ninjas. Shoots Dark Bolts, which darken the screen. Splits into 4 Blacks. Rainbow Bloon- Pops down into 1 Orange, 1 Magenta, and one Zebra. Pretty, and pretty fast. Ceramic Bloon- Bloon incased in a tough shell of clay. Splits into 2 Rainbows. Resistant to toxins. Glass Bloon- Has no parent, or children. Immune to lasers, unless research is conducted. Lead Bloon- Has no parent, and splits into 2 Black Bloons. Immune to sharp objects. Golden Bloon- Is slow until provoked. Moves at hypersonic speeds, and fire golden lasers, which do 5 HP. Drop a power-up. Mini-MOAB- A small MOAB, that spews out pinks, yellows, and reds when destroyed. Mystery Bloon- May drop Power-Ups, or Golden Blops! Has a question mark on it. Properties Camo- Only certain upgrades can see these silent assassins. Ninja Powerset can always hit camos. Shadow Bloons are always camo. Regrow- Slowly regrow back their layers. Mini MOABs do not do this. Regrows every 2 seconds. Spiked- If in contact with Super Monkey, they damage him for their RBE in the BTD series. Defense may nullify some damage. Shield- Takes 20 extra hits to pop, then you can damage the layer. Ghost- Has a 20% chance to dodge attacks, plus also gets a purple glow around it. Power-Ups All of these have a five percent chance drop from a Mystery Bloon, and 10% chance from Golden Bloon. They all last 12 seconds. Spikeball Chaingun- Fires four streams for spiked balls. Glaive Lord- Throws hypersonic glaives, and four fast moving radial rangs. Bloonjitsu Sensei- Has two ninja assistants that all throw giant flaming ninja strs at an intense rate. Bombing Ace- Fires hypersonic Bloon Buster missiles. Wizard Lord- A green cloaked wizard, that zaps bloons with powerful green lightning, and green energy waves. Ice King- Freezes bloons in a huge radius, popping five layers, and fires five ice shots every two seconds. Volcanic Emperor- Spits lava, and fires infinite beams of flame. Technological Terror- Fires a large green laser, and yellow bursts of energy. Toxic Striker- Sprays large amounts of strong toxins, and fires them forward rapidly. Sun God- Fires eight dancing rays of sun. In all directions. Truly the strongest of all power-ups. Research All researches start at 200 Blop Cash. They all have 10 tiers. They all advance by money in this order: Tier 1: 200. Tier 2: 375. Tier 3: 650. Tier 4: 800. Tier 5: 1000. Tier 6: 1250. Tier 7: 1380. Tier 8: 1750. Tier 9: 2250. Tier 10: 3000. When bought, every thing starts with 50 shots, but decreases by 5 with every bought tier. Researches Bloontonium Darts- Every 50 fifty shots fires a dart that pops leads. Supercharged Darts- Fires a larger, but stronger darts, with enhanced pierce points. Red Hot Rangs- Sometimes fires a red boomerang that pops lead bloons. Battle Boomerangs- Come prepared with even better boomerangs. Sneaky Shurikens- Ninjas pop Shadow Bloons. Bloonjitsu Stars- Stars have better pierce, and double layers. Snap Freeze- Can pop ice with those special shots. Frostbite- Pops with ice weapons now have better layers, and longer freeze time. Deadly Spells- Can pop Magenta Bloons with those special powers. Bloon Necromancy- Creates powerful shots, that uses necromancy. Volcanic Residue- Can pop orange bloons. Bigger Blaze- Some flame attacks deal more damage. Gigamonkey- Special blasts that sometime come out destroy Glass Bloons. Laser Focus- Some lasers are focused enough to burn through extra boons. Biting Poison- Some shots deal extra damage to Ceramics. Assaulting Solvent- Blasts from toxin deal more damage. Big Bloon Sabatoge- Some attacks deal excess damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Monkey Power- Some shots gain more overall pierce. Trivia -The reason Dr. Monkey needs the Blop Cash in his shop is to create the item your purchasing. -All bloons in my conception of BTD6 appear here, including Main Bosses. -This seems to be an alternate storyline to my BTD6, because Electro is fought here, unlike at Monkey City in my conception of BTD6. -Bloons have higher intakes of helium so they can reach Super Monkeys height. -For some reason, Ninjas can already pop leads. -All bosses have health bars that change color depending on health. Green: 100-75%. Yellow: 74-50%. Orange: 49-25%. Red: 24-1%. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3